Child by the sea
by mafllp95
Summary: Sophie and Howl are ready to start their lives together but Suliman still has a few tricks up her sleeves


Sophie breathed in the air by the sea. She had always found it so peaceful and beautiful. Her shimmering silver hair blew all around her. From the balcony she could see Michael playing in the court yard turning the various trees around him different colors. He was growing to become a playful wizard and Sophie couldn't help but smile. A shadow covered her form followed by a light kiss on her cheek.

"Hello Howl" She said softly. She reached back with her hand to trace the line from his jaw.

"Hello love, how are you feeling?" Howl wrapped his arms around his wife and rubbed his hands over her very swollen belly. She chuckled and let her hands follow his.

"Just about ready to burst. It won't be long before there will be the pitter patter of little feet running about the castle." She laughed at the idea. The Witch of the Waste looked up to the couple and smiled a wrinkled smile. "It will be sooner than you think" She whispered while petting the old mop dog. A flash of lightning appears in the distance. Odd, only for the fact that the sun was out and there was not even a cloud in the sky. Sophie could feel Howl tense against her.

"What is it?" Sophie asked just as a cry rang through the skies. Black demon birds zoomed towards them.

"Get inside now" Howl told her. "Calcifer you know what to do" He glided across the air a few yards away from the threatening figures. He waited until they were right in front then. Boom. More than half are blown backwards and out of the sky. The others make their way towards the castle.

"Michael get inside hurry" Sophie shouted as she rushed the Witch of the Waste inside. Michael began to run but then a bird plucked him from the ground. He fought the turned Wizard and struggled to reach its face. When he finally did he hit it with a paralyzing spell causing them both to propel down to the ground.

"MICHAEL" Sophie screamed. Howl turned to see the boy falling he was about to save him but to many demon wizards were on him. The Witch of the Waste awoke as if from a trance and paused Michael decent. He was breathing heavily and was surprised and he slowly sunk down unto the castle. He ran to them. Sophie let out a sigh of relief but was short lived. A sharp pain like a knife stung her. She cringed in pain and fell to moist floor.

Michael ran faster now and when he reached Sophie he nearly slipped. "Sophie, what's wrong" He asked nervously. The Witch of the Waste seemed amused.

"Get her to her bedroom, the baby is coming" She said while walking to Sophie's room to sit on her chair and the little dog got under the bed. Sophie struggled to reach the room but she made it. Howl was fighting more franticly but more kept coming. As if they were just there to distract him. Realization hit him hard. They were distracting him to get to Sophie and the baby. Anger boiled inside him and made him shoot out all his power at once and fled for the castle.

Sullivan walked casually through the castle and stopped at the room of her prize. They all look to her with shock but even more so when she pushes the Witch of the Waste and Michael against the wall.

"Now I can't have you both ruining my plans and you" She said turning her attention towards Sophie who was in labor "Give me that baby" She demanded and trust her hand onto Sophie's stomach force the magic into her making her proceed into labor faster and with more pain. Sophie managed to rip off Sullivan's hand.

"Sullivan get away from her" Howl growled from the entry way. Sullivan turned and wretched her hand away from Sophie's grasp. Water rushed at Howl and he deflected and shot a slicing wind toward her to which Sullivan deflected as well.

"Don't forget Howl I taught you everything you know" Sullivan taunted. The Witch of the Waste managed to rip free from the spell and shot Sullivan in the back with some electricity. "But you taught me nothing, nothing good anyway. That I learned on my own. " Her wrinkled face pulled back with a grin and made her look young again for a moment.

Howl kneeled next to the fallen Sullivan "If you ever try to harm my family again there will not be a pleasant ending" He warned before transporting her back to the palace along with a gift, an enchantment that would prevent her from doing just that. Howl turned his attention to Sophie, who had been pushing the entire time. Howl grabbed her hand and began to stroke her hair and kiss her forehead. Blood stained the quilt and Sophie let out one last scream and then she panted in relief. A baby's wails filled the room. The Witch of the Waste took the baby and wiped away the blood away from the baby's body and face.

"Howl, do you want to cut the umbilical cord" She asked. He felt frozen but his legs learned to walk again. He saw the screaming child and couldn't believe how beautiful it was. When he actually cut the cord he saw that he had a son. He had slight tanned skin like Howl and his hair was peaking silver. The elder Witch placed the baby in Howls arms the cries began to die down. He grinned over to Sophie who weakly smiled back as she delivered the placenta. Michael and Heem kept their distance not wanting to ruin this moment. Howl walked over to Sophie and should her their son.

"He is so beautiful, what should we name him?" She asked. A name seemed to float in through the air. _Salem._


End file.
